


Harbor

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Comforting Dean, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: A simple day trip has Cas in a panic.Day 12 of the 31 Day Place Challenge:Ocean





	

The Winchesters finally had some time to themselves. After so many months of running one case right after another, the supernatural world had gone sudenly quiet. Way too quiet, but they could worry about the implications of the unusual lull later. For now, they would just enjoy the break in the action. Their last case, a simple salt and burn, had landed them on the east coast. They had decided to take some time and do something they'd never had the chance to before. Dean had reserved spots on a boat for a tour of Baltimore’s infamous Inner Harbor. Parking was supposedly a bear in the area, so the three hunters took a cab from their motel to the Harbor. They paid off the cabbie and Dean sucked in a deep breath.

“Ah, Sammy, smell that fresh salt air!” Dean grinned widely. Sam shot him a classic bitch face.

“It’s Sam, and yeah, its nice.” He looked unconvinced, however. Cas stood off to one side, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He looked at his shoes and fiddled nervously with the cuffs of the black leather jacket he now wore in place of the tan trench coat. Dean approached him, putting a hand on his arm.

“What’s wrong Cas?” The former angel looked away, obviously embarrassed by his discomfort. He was a hunter, a warrior, after all. He was once a soldier in Gods army. A simple boat ride should be easy for one such as him, yet… His voice was soft.

“I don’t know about this Dean. I haven’t been on a boat since…well, the Great Flood. I helped Noah with the bees, tended the hives he brought aboard. But I had my Grace, then. I’m…helpless now. What if…I get seasick? What if I puke on someone?” His voice got louder, and more strained. “What if the boat sinks, or catches on fire?” His face went pale as he gasped for breath. “I… I can’t do this Dean. I’m sorry.” He began to walk away. Dean caught up to him, grabbing his arm. He brought Cas in close, holding the shaking hunter to his chest.

“Cas, its ok. Its ok. “ He rubbed gentle circles on the smaller mans back, calming him. “Cas, its just the Inner Harbor. It’s not like we’re going out to sea. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. And if something does happen, Sam and I will be there to rescue you, just as you were there for us all those times. Trust me.” Cas nodded. Dean tilted the angels chin up so that their eyes met. “And for the record you’re not helpless. You know why?” Cas shook his head. Dean brought Cas left hand up with his own left. He laced their fingers together, their matching gold bands touching each other. “Because you’re a Winchester.” Cas smiled up at him, eyes wet with happy tears. Dean placed a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips. He took the former angels hand and together they walked back toward the pier.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer here...


End file.
